The Flower of the Vine
by 1Syphira
Summary: Rila and Falere's entire world is shattered in a single instant when they find out they're Ardat-Yakshi. Banished by their family and their people to the Lessus Monastery, the only place they can find any reprieve from their isolation is in each other's arms. Collaboration with Rae D. Magdon!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Too crazy to own it, too lazy to try. So don't sue!

**A/N: **Hello dear readers! So thank the goddess for Rae D. Magdon because she has generously agreed to co-author this with me. This is a full collaboration with her, so make sure to thank her profusely in the reviews as well if you like this story. XD And go check out her profile and buy her books on Amazon! Let me reiterate just one more time: **THIS IS A COLLABORATION WITH RAE D. MAGDON**. You do the math. Let me help. This story=awesomeness because Rae D. Magdon helped write it. X3

Also. This piece was inspired by another fanfic on this website called **"Of the Night Wind."** The author never finished it and that made me sad. So I asked Rae to write our own fic about these two, and here we are! If you like the Rila/Falere pairing, I highly recommend reading that other fic as well. ^_^

**A Note About Lore Continuity: **Morinth's name, before she changed it, used to be Mirala. Since this fic takes place before she changed her name, we will always refer to her as Mirala. So Morinth=Mirala. Questions? No? Good. Also, a big thank you to DrLucienSanchez for being my personal Mass Effect loremaster. ^_^

**WARNING:** This is an "incest" piece, though it won't contain the usual smut (No D/s, no magic dildo), as that would ruin the tone of the fic. This counts as your warning for mature content.

**The Flower of the Vine**

**Chapter 1**

"The latent gene-set is actually quite common. Some geneticists estimate that it is present in one percent of the asari population..." Rila stared at the holo-display while their doctor – a cold, lifeless looking Matron – droned on about genetics and how they worked. They had already been trapped in the small, sterile examination room with her for half an hour, and she showed no signs of stopping her emotionless speech. "Unfortunately, the gene-sets present in all three of your daughters show obvious signs of activity. My colleagues and I have diagnosed their conditions as moderate to severe . . ."

Rila bit her lip and looked away, staring at the ground as she tried to shut out the doctor's words. She didn't need to listen anymore. The test results had already told her what she was. Ardat-Yakshi. A real one. She risked a glance at Falere, small and silent on her side of the bench. Her sister had retreated into herself, shrinking as much as possible and refusing to raise her eyes from her lap. She looked terrified, and she had every right to be. Their future had gone from endless possibilities, to death or imprisonment in the blink of an eye.

Part of Rila wanted to reach out, to offer comfort, but the stifling atmosphere in the room prevented her from doing anything. Mirala was stiff with tension, boring into the doctor with her eyes, and their mother... Goddess, their mother just sat there with a blank expression on her face. She should have been screaming, yelling, crying. Any reaction at all would have been enough. But she remained seated, quiet and elegant as usual. Rila could not bear to look at her. She followed Falere's example, turning her eyes to her lap. Growing up, she had worshiped her mother. Now, she hated her.

The doctor continued talking. If she noticed their grief and anger, she showed no sign of it. "Unfortunately, in cases like these, there are very few options. We often refer borderline sufferers to our work programs and simply monitor their condition, but our laws dictate that all officially diagnosed Ardat-Yakshi must be transferred to one of the monasteries. I believe the Lesuss monastery currently has openings..."

Rila couldn't concentrate on the doctor anymore. The words filtered into her head and washed out again before she could absorb them, but a small noise beside her captured her attention. Falere had finally looked up from her lap and was looking at her with such a broken expression that it made her chest ache. She reached out and cautiously rested a hand on Falere's, praying to the goddess she could somehow comfort her sister.

Mirala stood so suddenly her chair was knocked to the floor with a loud clatter, interrupting the doctor in mid-speech. The room was silent for several seconds as she whirled on their mother, glaring down at her. "Say something, Mother!" she screamed. "Are you just going to sit there and accept your own children's fate so easily?! Weren't you listening? They want to send us away!"

"Mirala, sit down," Samara said firmly, though she did not rise from her seat.

Rila felt Falere's grip on her hand tighten.

"So, what. We're just supposed to accept this? We can either die at the hands of some faceless Justicar, or be imprisoned for the rest of our lives in some goddess forsaken monastery? How can you just sit there and do nothing! We're your fucking daughters!"

"Be silent, Mirala!" Samara snapped. This time, she did stand, broad-shouldered and unwavering as her fingers clenched into fists. For just a moment, Rila thought she saw a glimpse of the mercenary her mother had once been. She looked terrifying and powerful and nothing like the gentle woman who raised them.

"Or what?" Mirala continued, her voice taking on a familiar, scathing edge. "You'll kill me? Oh, please do. I'm sure it would ease the shame of having three Ardat-Yakshi daughters. The Matriarchs would be so proud of you."

Moments later, a loud cracking sound filled the small room. Rila gasped and covered her mouth when their mother's hand came in contact with Mirala's face. She heard Falere let out a strangled cry next to her and immediately wrapped a protective arm around her little sister's shoulder. Mirala covered her darkening cheek, cradling it in her palm with a look of complete shock and betrayal. Samara barely ever raised her voice, let alone a hand to any of them.

When Mirala recovered from the initial shock, a dark defiance crept into her eyes. "I'll be damned if I rot away in some fucking monastery for the rest of my life." She spun around and fled from the room.

"Mirala!" Samara shouted, quickly following after her.

Their doctor panicked and began fumbling with her Omni-tool. A moment later, red lights began flashing around the room and loud sirens blasted from somewhere near the ceiling. "You two stay here," the doctor barked, locking the door before hustling out.

Rila began rising to follow her, but she stopped when a hand clung to her arm, keeping her from moving. "Please don't leave me, Rila," Falere whispered. The desperation in her voice was enough to convince Rila by itself, but seeing her little sister's terrified tears broke her heart. "Please don't go with Mirala."

Still shaking, Rila sank back into her chair and wrapped her arms around Falere. The wail of the alarms and the bright flashing lights faded around her, and she sank deeper into Falere's trembling arms. The idea of being imprisoned in a strange monastery with other Ardat-Yakshi for the rest of her life terrified her, but the idea of leaving Falere alone in some monastery somewhere terrified her even more. She bit her lower lip hard as tears threatened to spill over. She needed to be strong for Falere, she couldn't cry. She couldn't cry . . .

Pressing her cheek to Falere's soft crest, she took in several shuddering breaths. "Don't cry, Falere," she whispered, gently rocking them back and forth. "Don't cry, little sister. I'm here now. I'll always be here for you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Falere clutched Rila's hand as the transport freighter settled on the ground with a hard shudder. There were no windows, and she knew without testing them that if she tried to open the doors before the guards came for them, she would find them locked. After being diagnosed as Ardat-Yakshi, they had been given a week to say their goodbyes before they were shipped off to the monastery on Lesuss.

The week had been terribly lonely for Falere. None of her friends had visited. Aside from her mother, family members had kept their distance. The few relatives that came to see them kept giving her and Rila pitying looks, which was even more depressing. Worst of all, no one had heard from Mirala since the incident at the doctor's office. The authorities were looking for her, and several officers had remained at their home in case she decided to return there. Though it had not been stated, Falere knew the guards were there for more reasons than they were letting on. They were also there to make sure she and Rila did not try to escape as well.

The security only worsened after leaving home. The commandos accompanying the transport shuttle off Thessia were all heavily armed. She silently endured their suspicious looks, their cautious distance. She leaned closer to Rila for comfort and away from their mother. Samara had also accompanied them to the monastery, but Falere could hardly bear to look at her. She did not want to see the disappointment in her eyes. Their mother remained silent for most of the journey, lost in her own thoughts and rarely glancing in their direction.

One of the doors to the shuttle opened at last and more guards were waiting to escort them on the other side. Falere looked to Rila for guidance, and when her sister offered her a weak smile and a gentle nudge, they climbed out of the shuttle together. Her entire body felt heavy, but she couldn't tell whether it was because the gravity on Lesuss was higher, or because she was exhausted from a week of depressing isolation. She supposed she should get used to it; visitors were rarely allowed in the monastery. Since their cases were so severe, she and Rila would probably not be released for centuries - if they were permitted to reintegrate at all.

"This way," one of the guards said, leading them down a stone pathway towards a large, sleek structure. The drizzling rain seemed to make it stand out even more against the backdrop of gray, rocky mountains. Falere was surprised at first by its cleanliness, but on reflection, realized she shouldn't be. With nowhere else to go and little to do other than the activities provided by the matriarchs, the students probably spent a good deal of time on the monastery's upkeep.

As they drew closer, the rocks beneath their feet transitioned into a large, gated garden filled with rows of various fruit and vegetable plants. It was very well maintained, though she could tell it was designed for function and not beauty. From the pathway she could see Eezo had been added to the soil based on its slightly iridescent quality, and she was also surprised to see a large apiary nestled in the far corner of the garden. Swarms of bees were busy at work, completely oblivious to the pouring rain.

They made their way up a large marble staircase, then at last came to a set of towering double doors. Falere tightened her grip on Rila's hand as more of a reflex than anything, and her heart began pounding as the doors opened to reveal her new prison.

O=O=O=O=O

Falere sat down on the cot provided in her new room, carefully avoiding her mother's piercing gaze. The bed was quite comfortable, as were the pillows and soft blankets provided. Her large window had a lovely view of the surrounding mountains, though it didn't open, and the shades hanging around it were a lovely shade of green. Her room also had a small wooden art desk, a large closet, and plenty of space for what few belongings she brought with her. Her room even had its own private, full bathroom, complete with both a shower and a bathtub. Everything seemed so comfortable and almost luxurious on the surface, but all she saw was carefully constructed isolation. All the bedrooms were on the fourth floor of the monastery to keep anyone from trying to sneak around at night, and she'd been informed during orientation that all bedroom doors were locked down at night "to deter the possibility of incidents." Even the bed was obviously designed to be just a little too small for one person, making it impossible to add another. Just one more constant reminder of what she was and what she could never have.

"Falere," Samara said softly, settling on the bed next to her.

Falere subconsciously shifted away from her and swallowed down unwanted emotion. Though it was now dark out, she continued staring blankly out the window. She desperately wished Rila were in the room, but Samara had already said her goodbyes to her one room over. She also wished she could share a room with Rila. The thought of sleeping alone terrified her. She'd always been afraid of the dark, and this was the first time in her life she was being forced to sleep alone. She always slept with either Rila and/or her mother, and even Mirala on occasion, when she wasn't teasing Falere for being a "timid booby."

"Falere, look at me," Samara said again, this time sliding a hand gently beneath Falere's chin and pulling it toward her. "You are going to be all right. You will be safe here. When I find Mirala, I will return, Falere. This I promise you."

Falere lost the will to continue hating her mother. She fell forward into Samara's strong arms and wept, clinging to her and praying to the goddess that this was all just a horrible nightmare. It wasn't so uncommon for Falere to cry, but usually she just teared up a bit. This time she completely fell apart. Were it not for her mother's powerful presence, she felt as though she would dissolve into hysterics.

"P-please don't g-go, Mother," Falere said around broken sobs. "I-I'm af-fraid."

"Mirala is afraid, too," Samara said softly. "It is why I must find her. If you are here, at least I know I succeeded in keeping you safe. But I have failed your sister. I failed to protect her, to stop her. Please, Falere . . . be strong for me. I need you to be strong for me, for Rila."

Falere sniffed back tears threatening to leak from her nose. "You probably told Rila the same thing. Everyone knows she's the strong one."

"I told her to take care of you," Samara gently corrected. "But I need you to be the strong one this time. Her heart is much more fragile than she's willing to admit. Protect her heart, Falere. Allow _no one_ break it. Promise me this, Falere."

"I-I p-promise," Falere managed to reply. She felt like she was broken, shattered like a crystal vase fallen on a marble floor.

"I love you, Falere," Samara whispered, gently rocking her daughter in her strong arms. "My sweet, sweet Falere. Everything will be okay. I'm here."

And there Samara stayed until Falere at last cried herself into exhaustion and fell into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! Rae D. Magdon's (the co-author of this fic in cause you forgot lol) new book is out! Make sure to check it out! I have a link to her profile on my profile, and she has a link to all her books on her profile. It's a lesbian Cinderella story! I don't know about you all, but I'm super excited! It's called "The Second Sister." It's out today, so go forth! Buy it! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

When Rila woke the next morning, she felt an unnatural chill press against her skin. She shifted in the bed, seeking out the familiar warmth of Falere's soft body. When her arms found only the cold, hard wall, she remembered that she was no longer at home, and Falere's warm body was not to be found. She pulled the sheets tighter around her shoulders, shivering a little as she shifted on her cot. It was small, barely wide enough for one person, and her stomach sank as she realized the design was probably intentional. Of course sharing beds would be discouraged at an _Ardat-Yakshi_ monastery, and it was a painful reminder of what she had could never have.

After a while, she finally managed to climb out of bed and dash through the freezing room to her closet. A few simple dresses had been provided for her, and she stripped out of her thin nightgown after making her selection. It did not take her long to get dressed, but it was an eerily quiet process. Normally Falere was getting ready beside her, chattering away or making noise in the nearby bathroom of their shared bedroom back on Thessia. This time, nothing but empty silence greeted her.

She wondered whether her sister was faring any better. Falere had been terrified yesterday, so she did not have high hopes. She thought about the rest of her small, broken family as she slid her feet into her sandals. Mirala's absence haunted her, and their mother had said her farewells last night. She had promised to visit, but Rila had her doubts. Something in Samara's eyes had told her that it would be a very long time before they spoke again.

After slipping on her favorite pair of fingerless gloves, Rila crept over to the door and tested it. To her relief, she found it unlocked. She wasn't sure what time it was since it was still heavily overcast outside, and her Omni-tool had been confiscated upon her arrival. Residents of the monastery were only permitted to access the extranet with supervision at first. She stepped out into the hallway and walked over to the next room, knocking softly on the door with her knuckles. She heard a muffled shuffling of sheets and feet, then the door opened, and she saw Falere's confused, tired face peering out at her. A moment later her younger sister smiled, and Rila's heart fluttered with a wave of relief.

"G'morning," Falere mumbled sleepily. "I missed you."

Rila opened her arms and gave Falere a tight hug, letting their cheeks brush. "I missed you, too."

"Excuse me! What are you doing?"

The sharp voice startled both of them, and Rila felt Falere flinch in her arms before she let go. They turned around to see a severe-looking matriarch staring at them, and her expression read disapproval.

"I-I'm sorry," Rila stammered, knowing Falere was probably too startled to speak. "Were we doing something wrong? The doors were unlocked . . ."

The matriarch took another look at them, then her expression softened. "Oh! You're the new arrivals. Sisters, right? My apologies. Normally, physical contact is frowned upon here, as is visiting the rooms of other residents. Closeness often leads to temptation. But I imagine after what you've endured, a hug is hardly grounds for punishment."

Rila saw Falere's cheeks flush from the corner of her eye and felt a surge of protectiveness for her little sister. Falere had always been sensitive to punishment, and although they weren't technically in trouble, Rila felt it necessary to defend her little sister regardless.

"It was my fault," she said, stepping in front of Falere.

The matriarch's lips curved into a small smile. "It is quite all right. You are not in prison, and the rules we set in place are for your protection and for the protection of your fellow students. It is not a crime to be an Ardat-Yakshi, but it is potentially dangerous for those with whom you are close."

Rila was pleasantly surprised by the matriarch's reaction. She had been expecting the monastery to be a terrible, isolated, prison. And although they weren't allowed to leave, it certainly didn't have the feel of a turian prison or something equally horrifying.

"Is this a school, Matriarch?" Falere asked in a quiet voice from behind Rila.

"Among many other things, yes," she replied. "But where are my manners? I am Matriarch Gallae, the Headmistress of the Lesuss Monastery."

They respectfully greeted their new Matriarch with a kiss to her cheek.

"Now come," Matriarch Gallae said briskly, though her voice was not unkind. "Let us get you some breakfast and then you can meet your fellow students."

As they fell into step behind the matriarch, Rila felt Falere's hand slip into hers and she automatically tightened her fingers around Falere's hand. When they entered the dining area, Rila was shocked by how many people were at the monastery. The number of Ardat-Yakshi wasn't exactly talked about in asari society, but there were at least a hundred students here. Granted, she knew that number would fluctuate depending on the students who were reintegrated back into society after proving themselves.

Their progress toward the buffet area was abruptly halted when an asari appeared in front of the matriarch, eying Rila and Falere with obvious interest and jealousy of their clasped hands.

"Well hello, who's this, Matriarch Gallae?" the asari said in a rich, seductive tone. She looked Rila and Falere up and down, and her purple tongue slipped out to slowly lick her upper lip. Rila felt a little like she was the one under that tongue and it was decidedly uncomfortable. "You didn't tell me I'd be getting sisters, Matriarch," the asari continued. "How very rude of you."

The matriarch sighed heavily and pushed the other asari back a little. "Rila, Falere, this is Yanis. Yanis, this is Rila and Falere. And behave yourself, Yanis, or I'll stop letting you read new editions of 'The Cosmopolitan Asari.'"

Yanis's lower lip jutted out in a pout. "You take all the fun out of everything. And why do they get to hold hands?"

"Because they're new, and they have not given me any reason to doubt their judgment," Matriarch Gallae snapped. She narrowed her eyes pointedly at Yanis, but the maiden ignored the stern look.

"Hmph." She folded her arms across her chest. "Details." Her obvious disrespect surprised Rila, and she felt Falere shift uncomfortably beside her as Yanis's attention returned to them. "I hope the two of you enjoy your first day. Maybe things will finally get a little more interesting around here." Without another word, she picked up an empty tray and headed for the back of the line.

"Please, don't mind her," Matriarch Gallae said as she ushered them forward to get their own food. "Yanis is a little resentful of her place here, but if you try to make the most of it, life at the monastery can be very pleasant. We offer many classes and activities for our students to enjoy during their time here, and once you pass your psychological evaluations, there is always the chance of reintegration."

"Just how many cases are reintegrated?" Rila asked, glancing around the room. Most of the asari around her looked young, and she took that as a promising sign. If there were no Ardat-Yakshi matriarchs here, perhaps there was hope for her and Falere after all.

"A fair number. The testing is rigorous, but don't concern yourself with it right now. With cases as severe as yours, it will be several hundred years before you are eligible to begin to the process. Meanwhile, I suggest spending your time here wisely. Finish your educations, hone your talents, and focus on improving yourselves. When and if you are released, you want to have something good to offer the rest of society."

The stern matriarch guided them to a table where several other asari were already seated, offering them the two spaces at the end of a table. They were close to a window, and Rila caught Falere cast a longing glance out over the mountains. Rila sighed. The way Matriarch Gallae spoke about the monastery made it sound like some kind of exclusive private school, but she knew it was anything but. Their isolation was proof enough.

"This is Tolae, one of your fellow students," Matriarch Gallae said, gesturing to a smiling maiden in the seat beside Falere. "She will be your guide during this first week. She will answer any questions you have, and show you around the monastery once you're finished with breakfast. Now, if you will excuse me . . ." the matriarch cast a glance back at the breakfast line, where Yanis was leaning over one of the counters and talking closely with one of the servers, "I have some disciplinary action to attend to."

As soon as Matriarch Gallae left, Tolae rolled her eyes. "Don't mind her. Matriarch Gallae thinks this place is the Goddess's gift to us. She's forgotten what it was like to be taken away from everything."

"And you haven't?" Falere asked. Rila was pleased that her sister had found her voice at last, even though her words were soft.

Tolae shook her head. "I've only been here about twenty years. Not as long as some of the others. It's not terrible here. They're careful to keep us occupied with chores and lessons and anything else they can come up with. They know if we get bored, we'll probably start fucking. For most of us, that means dead bodies, and that's the last thing they want. So they run us ragged until we prove we're not going to cause problems. Look at Yanis," she said, gesturing over at the buffet. Yanis was staring off into the distance, forcing an expression of boredom as Matriarch Gallae lectured her. "She's been here almost as long as I have, but she hasn't figured it out yet."

"What would happen if anyone started a relationship?" Falere asked, giving their new friend a shy look.

"If they were caught rolling around somewhere, they'd both be put in isolation for a while. The amount of time would depend on what they were doing when they were caught," Tolae replied. "The last time Yanis was caught kissing another Ardat-Yakshi, she was put in isolation for a month. Although that didn't seem to deter her, so a lot of fucking good that did."

Rila didn't miss the slightly jealous look Tolae cast in Yanis's direction. "Isolation?" Rila asked.

"It's a wing that's completely separate from the rest of the monastery. It's comfortable enough, but you're locked in there by yourself and they even have mechs deliver your food just to make you feel extra special."

"That sounds horrible!" Falere blurted out, and Rila felt her little sister shudder.

"But Yanis is an exception," Tolae continued. "Most of us here know how dangerous and selfish it is to start anything physical with someone else. She just plain doesn't care. It's why she will very probably spend the rest of her life here. Something about a 'lack of empathy' or whatever. By the look of it, though, neither of you will have that problem."

Rila didn't miss the slightly hungry look Tolae gave Falere. For reasons she didn't understand, she felt a surge of protective possessiveness flare up. She subconsciously scooted closer to Falere.

"What sorts of classes does the monastery offer?" Rila asked, hoping to steer the conversation away from the current direction it was taking.

"Galactic history, shit tons of art classes - seriously, that's like most of what they teach here - biotics classes, philosophy, music, pretty much anything you'd find at a regular school. Oh yeah, and we have a pretty fucking amazing honey mead brewery, as a nice random bonus. It's famous back on Thessia. If there is one thing we Ardat-Yakshi can make, it is delicious fucking mead."

Rila gave Tolae a hesitant smile. Although she found their new guide's blunt descriptions of the monastery and frequent use of profanity a little unsettling, she appreciated the honesty. It was more than Yanis or Matriarch Gallae had offered them, at any rate, and hopefully, it would help her and Falere stay out of trouble. "I'll have to try some," she said. "Although I'm surprised they let us have it, if the entire structure of the monastery is designed around keeping us from ending up in . . . undesirable situations."

"That's what the monastery is about, trying to give us the pretense of a normal life and cutting us off from 'undesirable situations' at the same time. I don't like the restrictions, but I understand them. They really do want us to make friends and behave like we're normal so we can function in the outside world again. If we have social ties, we're less likely to go off the deep end and cook someone's brain."

Falere looked horrified at Tolae's language, but Rila nodded her head. At the same time, she reached under the table and gripped her sister's hand. Falere's fingers were a little cold, but they gripped hers tightly. "If that's their aim, I wish they allowed more family visits," Rila said thoughtfully. "Or perhaps allowed us to leave and see other places . . ."

Tolae rolled her eyes. "You're kidding, right? Half the girls here were disowned as soon as their parents got the test results back. No one wants an Ardat-Yakshi in the family." Rila shuddered at the searching look Tolae gave her, and her skin prickled as it turned on Falere next. "Must have been bad for you, huh? Two sisters, both Ardat-Yakshi . . ."

"Three," Falere corrected before Rila even had time to speak. "There were three of us."

"Three?" Tolae looked at them in disbelief. Then her expression turned to pity, and Rila felt her stomach flip into knots. "Wow. Shit luck. I'm sorry."

Falere stared down at her plate of food which was mostly untouched. "Our other sister, Mirala . . . we don't know where she is."

Rila heard the worry in Falere's voice and hurried to reassure her. "They'll find her and bring her here, Falere. She can't hide forever."

But in truth, she was not sure if she believed her own words. Mirala had always been headstrong. If she did not want to be at the monastery, Rila doubted anything would make her stay. Part of her understood. Even though the monastery didn't seem to be the horrible prison she had imagined, the fact that she couldn't leave left her feeling empty inside, as if someone had wronged her. She could only hope the same emptiness did not consume Mirala before it was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Falere woke the same way she had for the past three months since coming to the monastery - seeking Rila's arms. When she found only the cold wall, she buried her face in her pillow with a frustrated moan. Grabbing one of her other pillows from the floor, she curled her arms and body around it and pretended it was Rila instead. It was starting to get a little easier falling asleep without someone to hold, but her subconscious still hadn't adjusted to the change. She'd spent forty-two years of her life waking up in Rila's arms. Waking up to the cold wall was a less than ideal replacement.

Eventually, she talked herself into getting out of bed after giving her pillow a woeful look. She slipped into her favorite blue and white dress and fingerless gloves, then looked over her shoe selection. Despite her morning crabbiness, she was actually excited about today. She and Rila were getting their first facial tattoos. Both of them had agreed to tattoo a stripe on their lower lips; Rila's in white, and Falere's in dark blue. She slipped on a pair of sandals on, then hustled to outside to Rila's room. She knocked softly on her sister's door, and her face broke into a smile when Rila answered.

"It's tattoo day!" Falere burst out in her excitement as Rila opened the door. When Rila held out her hands, Falere pressed their palms together, and for a moment, the two of them simply smiled at each other. The simple touch brought a wave of warm relief to Falere, originating in her hands and traveling all the way to her feet.

"I'm thinking about brow markings, too. Want to get some with me?" Rila asked, gently squeezing her hands.

Falere giggled in delight at the thought. "Oh yes. Won't Mirala be so surprised when she sees us? Are you going to get white brow markings as well? I think I'll keep mine blue."

Rila snorted playfully. "Knowing Mirala, she'll call you 'azure face.'" When Falere gave her a mortified look, Rila quickly reached up and stroked her cheek. "I was teasing, love. I think dark blue brow markings would be lovely on you."

Falere gave Rila a shy smile. "Really?"

Rila leaned forward and kissed Falere's cheek. "Really."

"Oooh, Falere and Rila are kissing! Quick, bring in the Commandos. Off with their evil little heads!" The two of them jerked apart and looked down the hall to see Yanis walking toward them with a suggestive sway in her hips. "Hey I didn't say stop," Yanis drawled. "I was enjoying myself."

"You do remember that the two of us are related, don't you?" Rila said, pulling out of their embrace. Falere felt a little cold at the loss, but she was too embarrassed to reach for her sister again after Yanis's interruption. Her cheeks burned, and she stepped back as Rila gave Yanis one of her frostiest glares.

"Yeah, I remember. It's impossible to forget. You've only been here three months, and Gallae already lets you spend time alone together. I've been here for years, and she barely lets me out of her sight." Yanis heaved a dramatic sigh and leaned against the wall, folding her arms over her chest. "The two of you could probably get away with murder. Literally."

"Have you ever considered that maybe your attitude is the reason Matriarch Gallae keeps such a close eye on you?" Rila suggested dryly. She deliberately ignored Yanis's seductive pose, but Falere could tell that it was making her uncomfortable. Her shoulders were a little too stiff, and every time Yanis leaned forward, she leaned back. Part of Falere wanted to step between them and defuse the situation, but she was too nervous to intervene. Rila was normally the one who handled confrontations like this, and had done so for most of her life.

"My attitude?" Yanis repeated, giving Rila a long look. "Please, explain."

Rila's eyes narrowed. "I didn't think I needed to be any clearer. Your insistence on breaking the rules. I see why the monastery's restrictions annoy you, Yanis, but some of them would lift if you actually started following instructions and doing what you were told."

If Yanis was offended by Rila's words, she did not show it. Instead, she pushed off of the wall and brushed past them, wandering a little too close even though the hallway was more than wide enough for all three of them. Falere's heart raced faster when Yanis paused just beside her, staring at her with vivid blue eyes. "For what it's worth, your sister's right about one thing. You will look good with those blue forehead tattoos. I guess I'll have the chance to admire them when you come to class later."

As soon as Yanis vanished around the corner, walking with a very suggestive sway in her hips, Falere leaned into Rila's arms. Even though Yanis had only intruded on her personal space for the briefest of moments, she craved physical reassurance. Yanis's closeness had made her stomach clench tight with fear, but Rila's familiar embrace did the opposite. It made her feel warm and safe, even though she was still shaking.

"Why does she do that?" Falere asked before she could stop herself. "Doesn't she know how dangerous it is? We're Ardat-Yakshi, for Athame's sake!" She felt a surge of guilt and hatred for the affliction, the curse. She was a monster. All of them were. Why else would they be trapped here, isolated on a planet that no one else saw fit to inhabit?

"Hey..." Falere blinked back the sting of tears as Rila's hand came to rest beneath her chin. Reluctantly, she looked up to meet her sister's eyes. She could not decide whether the warmth there was comforting, or whether it only made her want to cry more. "We may be Ardat-Yakshi, but we're also people. We all have hopes, dreams, and desires, just like every other asari in the galaxy. We're no different than we were before we came here."

"And Yanis? What about her?"

"Yanis knows what everyone here at the monastery is capable of," Rila said. "She's just lonely. I said what I did because she was making you uncomfortable."

Despite her best efforts, Falere felt angry tears trail down her cheek. She quickly looked down. She was not sure why Yanis's behavior set her on edge. Maybe it was because Yanis was a constant reminder of the things she could never have. The things that had been taken from her the day she and Rila had been diagnosed. "It's reckless and selfish of her. We're monsters, Rila! We can kill people just by melding with them."

Rila brushed a few of her tear away with her thumb and tilted her chin back up. When their eyes met, Falere had to battle back a blush from creeping into her cheeks. Sometimes, Rila just looked at her with such tenderness that it made her chest ache. "Am I a monster, Falere?"

Falere swallowed hard. "Th-that's not what I meant . . ."

She found herself being pulled into Rila's arms in a tight embrace. "We're people, Falere. Don't ever forget that. It doesn't matter what the rest of society thinks of us. We're good people."

Falere buried her face in her sister's shoulder and clung to her. The only place she ever seemed to feel any strength was in Rila's arms. And even then, it was fleeting. Someone always appeared in those moments and told them it was time to go to bed, time to finish their chores, or time to leave Rila for some reason or another. As if on cue, she heard the familiar, solid footsteps of Matriarch Gallae. She felt Rila tense in her arms, but she refused to move. She wasn't ready to let go.

"Is she all right?" Falere heard Gallae ask from over Rila's shoulder. She could practically see the pity written on her face.

"We're fine," Rila replied. "Did you need something, Matriarch?"

Reluctantly, Falere pulled away from Rila's arms and wiped the rest of her tears dry, but she refused to meet the Matriarch's piercing gaze. "Yes, I'm fine," she murmured. "I just... I just miss home." It wasn't the truth, but it wasn't exactly a lie, either.

Gallae's face fell, and Falere realized that she had said precisely the wrong thing. "The two of you had better come with me," she said, placing a hand on the back of their shoulders and giving them a gentle nudge down the hall.

Falere shot Rila a frightened glance behind Gallae's back. She had no idea what the Matriarch wanted with them, unless she had secretly been listening during their confrontation with Yanis. Even so, Rila's curt dismissal was hardly grounds enough to get them in trouble. The rules clearly stated that 'inappropriate contact' was not permitted, and although Yanis had not actually touched either of them, her body language and tone of voice had definitely been out of bounds. Rila had simply been trying to protect her.

It seemed to take longer than usual to reach Gallae's office, and by the time they got there, Falere's nerves were even worse. Her tears had dried, but she could not seem to stop her hands from shaking. She reached out and laced her fingers through Rila's, hoping that Gallae would not reprimand her for it. The Matriarch did not even seem to notice. A worry line creased her brow as she opened the door and led them inside.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news for the two of you," Gallae said once they were alone. She did not bother to take a seat behind her desk and remained standing instead, folding her hands behind her back. "I've received word from your mother . . ."

Falere's heart leapt into her throat. Apart from a few, short printed messages, she and Rila had not heard from Samara since their arrival. Students were not permitted to access terminals without supervision, and calls were forbidden unless they were scheduled and approved well in advance. "Mother?" Rila said from beside her, sounding just as conflicted as she felt. "What did she want? Was she trying to reach us?" Falere knew that this was Rila's way of asking if Samara missed them. She loved her mother, but she was starting to have her doubts after almost a month with barely any contact.

"She will be in touch with the two of you as soon as she can." Matriarch Gallae must have read the disappointment on their faces, because she hurried to continue. "She wants to speak with you, but things aren't easy for her right now. She's gone to look for your sister."

Falere frowned. She had spent the first few weeks expecting the shuttle to arrive at any moment with Mirala on board, but as time passed, her hopes started to fade. She had stopped beginning sentences with, "When Mirala comes," and she gazed out over the mountains less and less throughout the day. If this was the bad news Gallae was trying to deliver, it was not exactly unexpected. "So, they haven't found her yet?"

Gallae stared at them with such pity that Falere had to lower her eyes to the ground. "They have found her, but they haven't apprehended her."

"Apprehended?" Rila protested. "But you can't mean . . ." She did not need to finish the sentence. Falere felt a chill as understanding came. No wonder their mother had not contacted them. No wonder Mirala had not arrived at the monastery. Their sister had not just run away. She had hurt someone.

"I am afraid your sister has claimed her first victim. She was unable to resist the urge to feed."

Falere heard the words but her ears were ringing. Her eyes were stinging. Her entire body was numb._ 'No . . . oh goddess no. She didn't. Please say she didn't . . .'_

"Mirala... killed someone?" Rila asked. Falere swallowed hard, still unable to find her voice.

"I am afraid so," Matriarch Gallae replied.

She clamped her eyes shut, willing the words away. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. Not Mirala. Not her sister. The girl she used to play with. The sister who snuggled with her during cold winter months. The sister who used to hide behind corners and startle her with a playful growl. The first girl to kiss her wrist, or get her into trouble for doing daring and foolish things... No. Not Mirala.

Falere felt sick. She was the very same as Mirala. She was born of the same blood. She had the same curse flowing in her veins, the same desire to devour, to feed on another's life essence. It was all too much. And so she did the only thing she could think to do. She fled. She ran past the great hall, ignoring all the looks she received from fellow students. She ran past several surprised matrons, up three flights of stairs, passed a slew of empty rooms and to her own. She slammed the door behind her, then threw herself on the bed. She had to get away. She had to hide from herself, from the demon inside herself. She couldn't let anyone near her. She was a monster. _'I'm a monster. I am of the same blood as Mirala. Oh goddess, I'm a monster...!'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rila sighed and rested her forehead against the cool wooden door. She could hear Falere's sobs coming from inside, but for the first time in her life, she was unsure if she would be welcome. Normally, she wouldn't hesitate to comfort her sister. Goddess only knew how often she had done it in the past, even more so since arriving at the monastery. But perhaps Falere didn't want reassurances this time, especially from her other sister. Mirala had been corrupted. How long could the two of them possibly last?

Mirala had not been evil. A little selfish sometimes, but not evil. She wasn't a heartless monster like the Ardat-Yakshi in the old legends. She was simply a girl - a girl who had made a terrible choice. And others had suffered for it. Rila shuddered as she remembered the expression on Matriarch Gallae's face. Mirala must have caused someone a great deal of pain to earn a look like that.

Falere's crying continued, slightly muffled through the door, but still clearly audible. Rila sighed and placed her palms on either side of her head, closing her eyes as she tried to decide what to do. "Falere," she called out, lightly tapping the door to make sure her sister heard. "Please, let me come in."

The sobs became quiet sniffles, but it was still a moment before Falere offered her a reply. "No. Go away."

Rila sighed and clenched her fists. Falere had never rejected her this way before. She felt a sharp ache in her chest, and it nearly took her breath away. "Falere," she tried again, "please let me in."

"Stay away from me!"

Rila's eyes snapped open, and she lifted her forehead back up. Suddenly, everything made sense. It was easy to understand where her sister's thoughts had gone. Of course Falere didn't want her to come in. She was afraid of being like Mirala. Of hurting the people around her. Of hurting_ her._ In her weaker moments, Rila had the same fears. She wondered if Mirala's actions meant that she and Falere might end up being tempted as well. But they were not Mirala, and after seeing the pain their sister had caused, she knew they never would be. Now, she just had to convince Falere.

Rila tested the door and wasn't surprised to find it unlocked. She pushed it open and saw Falere curled up in a tight ball on the bed, her face buried in her pillow. She crossed the room and sat down on the small bed next to her. Falere looked so small in that moment, shaking and trying to hide what remained of her tears. Each breath made her thin back shudder, and Rila thought she could see damp patches on the pillowcase.

She reached out to put a hand on her sister's shoulder, but Falere flinched away.

"Falere, stop," she said, speaking as firmly as she could while still keeping her voice gentle. "You are not Mirala. She's made her choice. And even though part of me doesn't blame her, we've made ours. We came here so we could learn to control our urges. We aren't going to hurt anyone."

Falere finally pulled away from the pillow and stared at her with tear-stained eyes. "She's our sister! If it is in her to . . . to _kill _someone, it must be in us!"

"No." Rila clasped Falere's face in both her hands and pressed their foreheads together. She caught Falere's tears with the pads of her thumbs and gently brushed them away. "No. Don't ever say that, Falere. We aren't killers. We aren't."

Falere took in a ragged breath. "H-how can you s-say that?"

"Because you can't be, Falere. You just can't. I couldn't . . . I couldn't live with it if you were," Rila replied in a whisper, biting her lower lip when she felt her own tears threatening her eyes. "We have to be better than all this, we just have to. Stay strong for me, Falere. Please, I . . . I need you."

She was a little surprised at her own confession. They had only been at the Goddess-forsaken monastery for a few months, and already, she felt like Falere was her only lifeline. She spent so much time trying to take care of her little sister that she had forgotten how much she needed Falere's love and support in return. Now that Mirala had given in to her urges and their mother was out looking for her, who else did she have but Falere?

Falere sniffed and took in a shuddering breath. "Y-you n-need me?" Some of the light returned to her face.

Rila pulled back to look into Falere's eyes. She paused to appreciate the flecks of gold and the naked emotion they held. She'd always loved Falere's eyes, had always admired how honesty and love shown from them, especially when they were fixed on her. "More than you could know."

"You never seemed to need me before," Falere said in a soft voice. "I was always the one who needed you." One of her hands opened, and Rila instinctively laced their fingers together. Impulsively, she wished that they had not been wearing gloves. She wanted to feel Falere's palm pressed directly against hers.

"Of course I need you, Falere." She reached out with her other hand, brushing away the last of Falere's tears and stroking the side of her cheek. "What would I do without your smile? Without your laughter? Without your hugs? We both need each other. That's why we're not going to be like Mirala. Because we have each other. I believe we can walk a different path here at the monastery, if we try hard enough."

Falere's lips finally pulled into a soft, weak smile. "I believe you," she murmured. "Just promise me, Rila. Promise me we'll always be together. I can't imagine what it would be like to be... alone. Like Mirala."

Rila swallowed, then nodded. "I promise."

O=O=O=O=O

Rila sat back and admired the new strip of dark blue ink trailing Falere's lower lip. It split the center, and although it was still puffy and swollen, the stripe of color was neat and clear. A good job, by anyone's standards. Part of her had expected to grieve a little at the change in her sister's beautiful face, but the new tattoos were already growing familiar. The pattern she had selected highlighted Falere's eyes and the lowest ridges of her crest with several small dashes, and they drew attention to the smooth line of her jawbone. She rested her hands in her lap and let out an approving sigh. "There, love. You're all finished."

Over the past few days, they had been given more free time than usual by Matriarch Gallae. The terrible news about Mirala granted them a small reprieve from the monastery's strict schedule, and so they had gone to one of the many art rooms to begin tattooing each other. Rila dabbed her sister's new tattoo gently with a small amount of medi-gel to heal any damage the needle might have caused, though it was very minimal. The instructions in the kit were easy to follow, and she had been careful to outline everything beforehand.

Once again, Rila found her eyes wandering down to Falere's lips. She desperately wanted to lean forward and kiss the new mark, as was customary back on Thessia, but she had a feeling the intimate gesture would not be welcome, especially not so soon on the heels of the bad news they had received about Mirala. Instead, she settled for brushing her thumb over the new strip of color.

Falere's lips twitched in a small smile. "Well? How does it look?" she asked, sitting up slightly in the chair.

Rila was pleased when she could not pick out any more sadness in her sister's voice. Perhaps the tattoo had succeeded in cheering her up. "You're beautiful," she replied with a loving smile. She found that she didn't want to move her hand away, and so she continued gently stroking Falere's lower lip with her thumb. They were allowed so little contact at the monastery, and just the simple touch was a balm to an open wound. After hearing about Mirala, Rila craved physical contact. She wanted desperately to hold Falere all night long, to keep their bodies pressed close until they shared a heartbeat, to inhale her scent. Falere always smelled of roses. Rila exhaled a long, regretful sigh. Perhaps she shouldn't rely on Falere's touch to comfort her . . .

She was startled out of her thoughts when the classroom door suddenly swung open. Falere shifted in her chair, and both of them turned in time to see Yanis and Tolae standing in the doorway. Tolae strode in immediately with a smile on her face, her brow lifting in surprise as she drew closer. "Oh, those are beautiful! You really did them yourselves? I'm impressed!"

"I am, too," Yanis drawled. She remained by the door, leaning one elbow against the frame. "Impressed Gallae actually let you get away with this, that is. She does know, doesn't she?"

Rila nodded her head stiffly. Something about Yanis grated on her nerves, even though she had not done anything particularly offensive in the past few days. In fact, she had been uncharacteristically polite. Rila suspected it was because she knew about Mirala. Gossip traveled fast within small, enclosed groups. She didn't really want to think about it, but if she had to guess, at least half of the girls at the monastery probably knew that their sister was on the run from the Justicars.

"Yes. Matriarch Gallae gave us permission to do this. Falere drew the designs, and Jethra approved them."

"I didn't know you needed Jethra's approval to get tattoos," Yanis said. Her eyes lingered on their faces.

"Weren't you just implying that the monastery's restrictions required constant disclosure? Why would getting Jethra's approval surprise you?"

Yanis pushed off the doorway and lifted her hands up. "Hey, calm down. I think they're really nice." She glanced over at Falere. "You did a nice job drawing them. I didn't know you were . . . artistically inclined."

Rila parted her lips to speak, but before she could say anything, she felt a warm hand cover hers. Falere looked up at her with pleading eyes, and she bit her tongue. If her sister did not want her to engage with Yanis, then she wouldn't.

"Falere is very talented," she mumbled, staring down at the place where her sister's palm rested over her knuckles. Even without looking up, she could tell that Yanis was looking at their joined hands.

"I can't wait to see what those beautiful hands create," Yanis said in a rich, seductive voice.

"That's quite enough, Yanis," Tolae barked. Then she turned to Rila and Falere. "And I'm very sorry, but Matriarch Gallae has been cracking down on physical contact. I'd refrain from touching if I were you."

"Oh, let them hold hands, for the Goddess' sake," Yanis said before Rila could pull her hand away. "If I found out my sister were being hunted by Justicars, I would certainly want comfort. I can't imagine what they must be going through."

Rila and Falere both looked up at Yanis in surprise.

"I am well aware of their circumstances, Yanis," Tolae snapped. "But it is that very contact that most likely led their sister to do what she did."

Falere stood a little too quickly, startling Rila. When she spoke, her voice had a steely edge Rila had never before heard. "I will be in the meditation hall. Excuse me."

The three remaining asari stared after in shock. Rila almost rose to follow her, but there was something in Falere's voice that had her second-guessing her instincts. Perhaps Falere needed to be alone. Rila certainly couldn't blame her for that.

"And I will be in music class," Rila said. Her tone was more polite than Falere's, but still abrupt. "Please excuse me." She stood and strode out of the room, intentionally giving Yanis wide berth. Part of her was pleased that Yanis had jumped to their defense, but a bigger part of her didn't trust her motivations. Despite how hard she tried, Rila hated the way Yanis devoured Falere with her eyes. She clenched her jaw. Was this some form of possessiveness she felt for Falere? She didn't want to think too much about _that_ possibility, but she did know she felt very protective of Falere. And there was no doubt in her mind, Yanis was a threat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The weeks passed slowly. After receiving the horrible news about Mirala, Falere had not believed everything would return to normal. The knowledge that her sister was on the run, that she had actually killed someone, was not something that could be dismissed or forgotten. But one day turned into another, and no news came. There were a few whispers, a few sideways glances, but no one said anything to them about Mirala directly. Even Rila seemed reluctant to discuss the subject, and Falere was too conflicted to bring it up herself.

The monastery's schedule continued like always. For the first time since arriving, Falere found solace in her daily routine. It was strangely comforting amidst so much uncertainty. There were even a few bright spots - the pleased reactions to her new tattoos, the blooming of the small vegetable garden outside, Rila's kind smiles. But in the back of her mind, she wondered. She wondered where Mirala was. What she was doing. Why their mother still had not contacted them. Receiving the news from Matriarch Gallae instead of Samara was an ache that festered and grew with each new day. Although Gallae had been understanding, she was not their mother.

But one day, the silence finally broke. They received a message from Matriarch Gallae in the middle of class summoning them to the common room. It was brief, particularly the last sentence: "Your mother wishes to speak with you." Falere spent the minute-long walk down the hallway torn between joy and anxious. Part of her desperately missed her mother. She craved the sound of her voice, and the edges of Samara's face had already begun to grow blurry in her memories. But as she and Rila entered the common room with the communicators they had been allowed to borrow, Falere began to grow fearful.

Falere's intuition told her that nothing good would come from this conversation.

She felt a soft, familiar hand slide over her knee. "Be strong, my sweet Falere," Rila said softly. "I'm sure it's good news. Maybe she's found Mirala. Maybe . . ."

Falere opened her mouth to reply, but the communicators they had been given lit up with an incoming call. Rila pressed the button to answer it, and Falere felt a wave of joy and relief when she heard her mother's voice through the communicator.

"Rila, Falere, are you receiving this?"

The sound of her name coming from her mother's lips made some of Falere's fears ease. It had been a long time since she'd heard it. Despite the sting of being ignored by her these past few months, she still missed her mother terribly. "Quite well," she hastened to reply.

"Yes, Mother," Rila added from beside her. When she spoke, a loud crackling of static passed through the communicators.

Falere glanced around the room and immediately saw the problem. "We're in a common room," she explained to Samara. "Her communicator's too near the door." She quickly rose and closed it. "Try now, Mother."

"I have called you together to ask something of you. It is not a small thing, but it is for the best. This news would be best delivered in person, but I am not allowed to travel before tomorrow." Samara's voice sounded like ice and steel, and Falere couldn't repress a small shiver. "I have something I must do. It is hazardous, and thus I must do it alone."

The word "alone" echoed in Falere's head, and it took her several moments to summon her voice. "What do you mean, hazardous?" she asked.

"Tomorrow, I take the Oath of Solitude. It is to prepare me for the other oaths, but it means-"

"You what?" Falere demanded, her voice suddenly raising several pitches.

"It is an oath required of all who-"

"I know what it means, Mother!" Falere snapped. "I'm forty-two years old. I have heard of Justicars."

"Then . . . do you understand why I must do it?"

At first, Falere did not understand. The thought of her mother becoming a Justicar was outrageous, so impossible that she could scarcely imagine it. Justicars were not mothers or loving bondmates. They were solitary warriors, only dispatched to go after very dangerous . . . Falere felt a wave of nausea, and she stared down in her lap, swallowing back bile. Mirala was still on the run, and their mother was preparing to go after her. To _kill_ her.

Samara read into the silence. "They have not told you?" she asked. Her voice was surprisingly soft. "I asked them to prepare you. I thought they would have . . ."

"No, they told us about Mirala," she said, glaring at the communicator. "But you should have told us. You could have mentioned that our sister decided to do more than run. You could have mentioned that you were preparing to follow her. You could have mentioned that you were going to abandon us!" Falere felt tears well in her eyes. If her mother chose this path, she and Rila would very probably never hear from her again.

"The life of a Justicar is dangerous. I will make enemies, and they would seek to use you-"

Falere cut her off before she could go into gruesome details. She didn't think she could handle hearing them in that moment. "That I understand. What is not clear is why you do this in the first place. Is it not enough that we live a hundred light-years away from you in a dark fortress? That we have no communicator of our own, but must use this communal one? Do you know what it means to us to hear your voice?"

There was a painfully long pause from the other side of the communicator. "I am sorry, Falere." Her voice sounded gentle and loving, and yet Falere hated the tenderness. If their mother loved them, she would not abandoned them.

"And now, you take even that away."

Samara's voice hardened again. "That is wounding, but it is the truth. I wish there were some other path."

"And you called us instead of coming to see us," Falere continued.

"If I came to see you, I would never leave. You know what that would mean."

She did know what it meant. Mirala would be free to continue . . . whatever she had been doing. It was difficult for Falere to even think the word "murder," even though she had had a long time to come to terms with the truth. Mirala was not cruel, and had always been loving towards her and Rila, even if she did have moments of selfishness. Moments where she was convinced that she was right, and other people's opinions did not matter. Moments where nothing anyone else said or did was capable of stopping her once she made a decision. If fear had twisted her thinking, convinced her that she was doing the right thing by escaping . . .

"Is she that terrible, Mother?" Falere asked, unsure whether her voice was angry or pleading. Surely the authorities could handle her. Surely it was not their mother's place to go after her. "Is she so much of a menace that you would deny us ever seeing you, ever hearing your voice again?"

"My dear, sweet Falere . . . I cannot loose her on the world and pretend I owe her victims nothing."

Falere's heart sank. So, there had been other victims. Plural. She had suspected, but hearing the confirmation was so much worse than suspecting. She shivered. What would have happened if Rila had followed Mirala out the door that long-ago day in the doctor's office? "Her crimes are my crimes," Samara continued. "In time, you may see as I do."

Falere could not stop bitter tears from stinging her eyes. "Time is a weak salve for a fresh wound."

"Please . . . do not let anger ruin this," Samara said in an almost pleading voice. "We will have our lives to contemplate the pain and loss. Can we not see from one another's eyes, just for a moment?"

Falere's voice caught in her throat and she realized she couldn't answer. She also realized Rila had barely said a word through the entire conversation. She glanced at her sister and had to bite her lower lip to stop a whole new flood of emotion. Rila's eyes were shut tight, as if she were trying to block out the entire world, and tears streamed openly down her pale cheeks.

"Falere?" Samara said again.

Somehow, Falere found her voice again. "I don't want to lose you, Mother. Not over someone as small as Mirala, or whoever she is now."

"And Rila? You have been silent. Are you in accord?"

Falere saw her sister's jaw tighten as she stubbornly fought off her emotions. "I can only say I will yearn for you, too."

"Surely you have more than that."

"Is this the only way you will have any righteousness, Mother?" Rila asked, not even attempting to hide the bitterness in her voice.

"It will let me live a just life," Samara replied.

"Then the Goddess forbid I take it from you." Rila brushed away the tears running over her cheeks and switched off her communicator. Falere tried to reach out for her, but Rila shook off her hand and stood, hurrying for the door and covering her face with her hands.

For a moment, Falere debated going after her, but then she glanced down at her own communicator. Samara was still waiting for one of them to speak. "She loves you, Mother," she said, a little shakily. "She did not want to say it, but she does."

"And you? Can you understand why I must do this?"

Falere paused for a long time before answering. "Catch her. Just catch her." Before she thought the better of it, she terminated the call on her end. She couldn't bear to hear her mother's words of how much she loved her right now. Not when Samara was swearing her life away in favor of pursuing a murdering Ardat-Yakshi. Goddess, Mirala. How had it come to this?


End file.
